Just a Friendly Game of Strip Poker
by Azurela
Summary: Marluxia and Luxord are bored, so they decided to play a friendly game of strip-poker. Vexen, who is minding his own business, gets roped in.


Rating: **M**

A/N: Why am I writing this? It's simple, really. I feel as though I've been unfair- I seem to hate Vexen for no apparent reason. SO, to hopefully fix this, I'm going to be writing a few stories that aren't portraying him in a bad way :'D- or I'll try to at least :P.

Maybe it was the creepy –Japanese- laugh that did it. –shrug-

Summary: Marluxia and Luxord are bored, so they decided to play a friendly game of strip-poker. Vexen, who is minding his own business, gets roped in.

If you don't like threesomes then go away~

**Just a Friendly Game of Strip Poker**

--

"Luxord, I'm boorreed," A certain pink-haired nobody that organization's number ten was not-so-fond-of whined.

"Why are you complaining to _me_?" An annoyed voice belonging to the Gambler of Fate asked. The pink haired nobody shrugged.

"Because you're sitting next to me?" he mused aloud. Luxord sipped his tea, doing his best to refrain from making a not-so-friendly retort.

"Entertain me."

"Excuse me?" Luxord asked.

"I'm bored so entertain me." Marluxia stated. The blonde was just about to attack the other nobody with his playing cards but stopped when he heard a snicker come from across the table. He glanced up just in time to see Vexen, who was smirking, go back to his work.

The blonde set down his tea, turning to Marluxia. There was a glint in his icy eyes that signaled that he was up to no good.

"Alright, Marluxia," the blonde said, smirking at the other nobody, "I'll oblige you before going on my mission. _If_ you get Vexen involved."

The pink-haired nobody smirked. This would be all too easy. "Hey, Vex-"

"No," came an abrupt response from the blonde that was across the table. Or not.

The Graceful Assassin stood, smoothing out his jacket as he did and strode over to the other blonde. "That's not very nice Vexen," Marluxia said feigning hurt, "you didn't even let me finish.

"That sick fuck is plotting something, so I am _not_ going to get involved," Vexen stated, not looking up.

"No; Luxord just wants to entertain me and wants you to help," Marluxia insisted.

"I'm busy."

"You could take a small break," Marluxia reasoned, gripping the blonde's shoulder.

"_No_," Vexen said, clenching his jaw, somewhat annoyed.

Marluxia bent down, lips a mere inch from the blonde's ear. "_Please_?" he whispered, making the other nobody jump slightly. Marluxia held out his hand in front of Vexen. The blonde tensed when he saw shadows from around the other nobody's palm, but gasped lightly, blinking a few times when a beautiful pink rose appeared. Marluxia knew that they were his favorite.

The Gambler of Fate smirked as he surveyed scene across the table, finishing his tea as he did. He knew that Marluxia had Vexen when the other blonde accepted the rose, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he did. His assumption was confirmed when Marluxia gripped Vexen's arm, pulling him up and over to where he was sitting. His smirk widened when they did.

He was going to make Vexen pay for laughing at him earlier.

"Vexen's going to be joining us then?" Luxord asked innocently. Marluxia nodded, grinning.

"What are we going to be doing?" Vexen asked, eying Luxord warily.

"Playing poker," Luxord responded. Vexen sighed in relief while Marluxia immediately began to whine just like Luxord had known he would.

"Poker? But that's so boooring," Number eleven whined. Luxord chuckled then stood.

"How about a game of _strip_ poker then?" he asked, a smirk working its way across his face. Marluxia grinned and Vexen gulped.

"And the losers have to do what the winner says!" Marluxia chimed in excitedly. Luxord smirked. Already, this was going better than he could've hoped for. Everything that he wanted appeared to be Marluxia's idea.

"As you wish," he said, summoning a deck of cards.

--

The afternoon wore on and Vexen found himself losing horribly. He'd never been very good at poker and it also didn't surprise him that Luxord-what with being the gambler he was- was winning while Marluxia openly accused him of cheating.

-It wasn't bad enough that Vexen was down to his final article of clothing, no. The other two had _had _to choose the dining hall- where any other nobody could enter freely- to play their game. Number four wasn't one for taking risks. Also, Vexen had to have _the_ worst hand imaginable-

Cards were discarded and replaced with new ones but nonetheless, Vexen's hand didn't improve much. So when the turn came to a close, he held his breath, hoping against hope that one of the other two would lose.

First, Marluxia, who looked rather triumphant, laid down a run in diamonds. Luxord didn't respond until he laid down four of a kind in queens. A sly smile worked its way across his face when Marluxia gaped at him, then he glanced at Vexen expectantly.

Vexen swallowed hard. Though he'd been slightly able to improve his hand when he'd gained three new cards, his was still by far the worst hand. The blonde closed his eyes placing his cards down in front of him. He only opened them again to shoot Marluxia a glare when he laughed at him and his one-pair glory.

"Well, Vexen," Luxord said, chuckling evilly, "you know what this means."

Vexen swallowed again, then after blushing horribly, removed his boxers. Luxord grinned.

"I do believe that I will be the winner since I am so far ahead of you, eleven," he stated. "So, unless you want me to humiliate you in front of the rest of the organization, you should give up."

Marluxia pouted then crossed his arms. "Fine," he grumbled.

Luxord's grin widened. "Good," he said, picking up his jacket and rummaging in one of the pockets for something. The scattered cards vanished just before he pulled something out. Vexen paled slightly when he saw that they were a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs.

"W-what're you going t-to do with those?" Vexen asked.

"I'm going to entertain Marluxia," Luxord said, smirking. "You're going to help. Sit on the table," he commanded.

"L-like this?" Vexen asked, already hating that he was completely naked.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten the consequences for losing already, Vexen," Luxord said.

Vexen swallowed again then did as he was told. Immediately, Luxord pushed him down, clasping the handcuffs around his wrists and hooking them behind the back of one of the chairs.

"What do you want me to do?" Marluxia asked.

"Sit and watch," Luxord replied, gesturing to an empty chair, "Or feel free to join in. I don't care. You're only not allowed to leave or look away."

The Gambler returned his attention to the other nobody then smirked, looking Vexen up and down, making him blush again. Vexen's eyes widened considerably when Luxord joined him on the table and then straddled him. Just when he was wondering what Luxord would do, the Gambler bent down and locked their lips together.

The blonde felt himself tremor slightly when something warm and wet pushed past both his lips and teeth, invading his mouth.

Luxord kissed the other blonde heavily until he'd made him moan into his mouth. Then he deepened the kiss, making Vexen moan again. When he pulled away, Vexen was panting and Marluxia looked a bit uncomfortable.

Vexen gasped when Luxord immediately lay claim his neck, while his hand began to play with his chest, fingers running across his nipples. "Luxord, sto-"the blonde started, tugging at the handcuffs, when but got cut off when lips pressed to his again. His body was heating up already- not a good sign.

Luxord only pulled away completely to reposition himself. He laughed when he saw that Vexen was completely hard- meaning he was fairly sensitive. Though the blonde wouldn't admit it, seeing Vexen's blush darken like that because of his laughter and the fact that he was hard already turned him on to no end- he loved sensitivity.

Vexen's eyes widened considerably when Luxord unfastened his pants and stuck his fingers into his mouth as they fell to his knees. He was also completely hard thanks to the other blonde's sensitivity.

Vexen started to protest again but his disapproval quickly turned into a moan instead as those fingers penetrated deep inside him. He completely forgot about Marluxia when they moved faster.

Vexen pouted at the gambler when he pulled them out.

Luxord merely smirked and raised Vexen's legs, spreading them then entered the other blonde's body once again in a different way. Vexen bit his lower lip, relaxing and allowing the other blonde to sink in further, surprising Luxord a bit. He'd thought that Vexen was too much of a prude to have had sex before. Guess he'd been wrong.

Smirking still, he thrust into the blonde faster and faster, making him moan continually. Then, just as Vexen was reaching his climax, he pulled out. Vexen looked up at him, seeing that Marluxia was next to him. He tried to catch his breath then called the Gambler's name.

Luxord turned away, fully intending to leave Vexen in that state and having his revenge. Just to set the other blonde over the edge, Luxord locked his lips with Marluxia's, palming his erection. He only glanced back at Vexen again when the blonde called his name over and over in a desperate attempt to regain his attention.

"Luxord, p-please…" Vexen started to whimper, his beautiful jade meeting icy blue. He stopped when the other blonde laughed. It was a laugh that was devoid of humor.

"If you want to come, number four," he said, a smirk spreading across his face as he sat in front of the other blonde, "then impale yourself." He fully expected the other blonde to give up.

Vexen's eyes widened as he blushed furiously. He bit his lower lip for a long moment then unhooked his wrists from the chair and made his way toward The Gambler of Fate. Luxord watched- smirk still plastered across his face, as Vexen hooked his cuffed wrists around his neck. He was pleasantly surprised.

Luxord's smirk remained until Vexen positioned himself and then indeed impaled himself. The older blonde closed his eyes, moaning softly as he was surrounded by Vexen's warmth for the second time.

When those blue eyes met Vexen's jade once more, the smirk returned. "Move your hips," Luxord commanded. Slowly, Vexen raised his hips, almost completely leaving the blonde and then pushing back in, trembling as he did. He made Luxord moan again when he started to pick up the pace.

Vexen froze when hands, belonging to Marluxia, who had been momentarily forgotten, gripped his shoulders. The pink-haired nobody grinned as he bent closer to the blondes.

"What a good little whore you are, Vexen," the pink-haired boy whispered in Vexen's ear, just before nipping it and then exploring it with his tongue, making his blush return. "Go ahead, continue," the pink-haired boy said, running his hands along the blonde's chest. He pinched Vexen's nipples, giving them a hard twist and then gently ran them down his chest. The blonde shuddered then after a moment, started to move again.

He gasped when he felt the hand that was running down his abdomen grip his erection. Marluxia didn't hesitate, immediately moving his hand up and down. "_Marlu-hahaaha_," the blonde moaned as the boy pumping his erection squeezed harder moved his hand faster.

"Yeah, that's right, Vexen, moan my name," Marluxia hissed in the blonde's ear as Luxord began to move with him forcing Vexen to choke out loud, continual moans as the pink haired nobody latched onto his neck. Vexen only stopped moaning when Luxord gripped his hair, pulling him into a fierce kiss as he spilled all over Marluxia's hand.

Vexen shuddered when Luxord came inside of him moments later. Luxord felt this and bit the other blonde's lower lip as a response, before delving in again. There was a brief battle for dominance, of which Luxord easily won.

The Gambler didn't allow their mouths to sever until Vexen trembled, and had visibly submitted. When he finally did pull away, he brushed his nose against Vexen's, who was panting. Then, he disengaged Vexen's arms from around his neck, and slowly pulled out of the other blonde as Marluxia gave him a taste of his own essence. Vexen made a face at the bitter taste before looking at Luxord questioningly.

"Gentlemen I do hate to run but I'm afraid that I must depart for a mission," Luxord explained, mostly to Vexen. "This was fun. We should do it again some time," he continued. Vexen immediately blushed while Marluxia smirked, nodding in agreement. Luxord, who was smirking as well, stood then bent toward Vexen again. This ordeal had made him a bit fonder of the other blonde.

"_You might want to get better at poker, Vexen love,"_ Luxord whispered in Vexen's ear. _"That is, unless you liked playing the role you did,"_ his smirk widened as the other blonde's blush deepened.

Luxord undid the handcuffs then pulled up his pants and put on his jacket. He proceeded to summon a pathway through the darkness and, after pointing out that the other two shouldn't remain where they were if they didn't want to be caught like that, was off.

Vexen and Marluxia got dressed. Marluxia went to his garden, to fix his problem, while Vexen, who was in slight shock, remained in the room to finish what he'd been doing before.

Had he not had the rose that Marluxia had given him, and the handcuffs that'd been left on the table, he would've seriously doubted that he'd done something like that. He wasn't one for being with more than one person at a time.

Would he do it again? He mused. The blonde smirked slightly, fingering the handcuffs. If Luxord was involved, he thought, a plan formulating in his head for when they next met, definitely.

-End-

A/N: -Meh, I don't like it. It seems...... choppy. But Sam wanted it so... well there you go hun.

Anyway sorry 's fail.

Trying. To. Not. Hate. Vexen. -'s hard.

Also- if I bothered taking the time to write something, why not post it?

Review to tell me your thoughts?


End file.
